The Difference Between Love and Lust
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo both yearn for a certain boy's affections. But, their love for the boy is so different, that he must pick between the two. Love or Lust.


**The Difference Between Love and Lust**

Summary: Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo both yearn for a certain boy's affections. But, their love for the boy is so different, that he must pick between the two. Love or Lust.

This is for the contest by the Fairly Odd Parents yaoi group on Deviantart .com. It's a fanfiction contest for any FOP yaoi couple and this is my entry. Hope you like it!

Warnings: Rated PG-13 like most of my stuff for some dark and sexual situations. Couples include, ACxT, CxT.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo sat in his office pondering about the past years. He sat in his chair staring at the fireplace that roared in the darkness of the room. Shadows danced around the room like the thoughts in his mind. For five years, he had not had a moment of silence in his mind. Ever since a certain blue eyed boy entered his life, his life was shattered. His black heart raced at the thought of that Timmy Turner. His heart, soul, and loins yearned for the boy. But, he knew a certain counter part of his did as well.

Just today, he had tried to take over Fairy World again. But, of course, Timmy and his godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, had to stop him. He got into close encounters with the boy. Every now and then he allowed him a longing touch and almost even kissed the boy a couple times. Every time he could feel the anger radiating off Cosmo. It always made him laugh.

Suddenly, a loud angry knock shook the doors to his office. His green eyes looked yonder only to hear his counter part, Cosmo, yell, "Open up! Get out here, dammit!"

He sighed lightly standing up from his chair as he heard his so called wife say in her horrible accent, "Hold up! My husband is busy!"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes before yelling, "Just let him in, dear."

The doors to his office instantly flew open and a pissed off Cosmo flew inside right up to his desk slamming down his hands. They both glared at each other with the same green eyes as Cosmo yelled, "What the hell was today all about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Anti-Cosmo replied looking straight into the fairy's glare with a cold stare.

Cosmo growled loudly and shouted, "I mean all those ways you kept touching Timmy. You practically were raping him!"

"I do believe raping can only be defined as if one of the persons is unwilling," Anti-Cosmo said as he lit a small pipe bringing it up to his lips knowing just how upset his statement would make his counter part.

Just as expected, Cosmo blushed a deep red but then growled once again shouting, "Timmy was unwilling! He's only fifteen! You can't take advantage of him like that!"

"Oh, like the way you take advantage every night? Making up stupid, idiotic excuses to sleep in his bed then your own. You can only keep up the idiot routine for so long my dear counter part. He's going to figure out sooner or later that you're not the gullible moron he knows and loves."

Cosmo said nothing for a good minute just glaring at Anti-Cosmo before he sighed and plopped down into one of the wooden chairs in front of the large desk. For the first time in years, the fairy looked his age. His clothes were all wrinkled, his green hair unwashed, his eyes showing years of pain and stress.

They truly looked opposite in that moment. Anti-Cosmo's perfectly washed body and clothes clashed with Cosmo's, especially his calm, cold, green eyes. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they both had a yearning for Timmy. But, their was a difference. And, Anti-Cosmo knew how to use it to his advantage.

"I will win Timothy," Anti-Cosmo suddenly stated turning his back to his counter part. "You cannot stop me."

"You bastard-" Cosmo shouted glaring and slamming his hands back down on the desk, but Anti-Cosmo did the same interuppting him and yelling, "I will get what I want!"

With both of their sudden anger, their magic clashed and spilt the desk between them into two pieces. Anti-Cosmo pushed the desk away with his inhuman strength grabbing Cosmo by the tie yelling, "I am an anti-fairy! I always get what I want! If I can't, then I will just try harder! If I don't, then there will be HELL to pay!"

Cosmo looked on almost shocked at the outburst from the anti-fairy. Anti-Cosmo suddenly stopped glaring and let go of the tie dropping Cosmo back into his seat. He walked towards the fire staring down at it before saying, "You may love the boy. But, I have something you are not capable of feeling."

"And what is that?" Cosmo asked glaring at the anti-fairy's back.

Anti-Cosmo turned back around staring daggers at Cosmo before finally stating, "Lust."

"What?" Cosmo's eyes widened standing up. "What are you talking-"

"You fairies are pure," Anti-Cosmo stated coldly. "You're minds cannot wander the path of lust. Timothy is at an age where he needs love, but his body is at an age where it wants lust. I can give him both. You cannot."

"You perverted son of a-"

"Call me what you may," Anti-Cosmo interupted his counter part. "But, I will win. You may be able to grant the gift of love and adoration. But, I can grant that too...and more."

"Lust isn't love!" Cosmo shouted walking over to the fireplace his anger flaring up his magic making the fire roar with heat.

"Maybe, but I will be able to give him both. You can't even stand the thought of Timmy's naked body writhing beneathe you."

"Stop!" Cosmo suddenly shouted grabbing his head and closing his eyes.

Anti-Cosmo smirked, "Just as I thought. All fairies are so pathetic."

He walked away to the entrance of his office stating, "I suggest you poof away and spend what time you have left with your dear godson. Because soon, he will be mine."

With that, Anti-Cosmo disappeared into the shadows leaving Cosmo alone in the dark as the fire simmered down along with the tears that suddenly escaped from his eyes.

* * *

Timmy was laying down on his bed waiting for Cosmo to come back from wherever he went off to. He was already in his pajamas looking forward to a good nights sleep with his god father. But, lately Cosmo had been acting weird. Ever since a couple days ago when he had battled against Anti-Cosmo for the up-teenth time, Cosmo was always tired, sad, and hardly ever let Timmy out of his sight. He didn't know what had happened to his god father, but something had. Even Anti-Cosmo had been acting weird. He had kept touching Timmy, and the boy could even recollect a couple of times where it looked liketh anti-fairy was about to kiss him.

He heard a poof close the door of his bedroom and looked over only to gasp loudly. Anti-Cosmo was standing there looking as smug as usual in his black suit and tie. He jumped up from his bed and tried to call out to Wanda, but suddenly a gloved hand covered his mouth tightly. He grabbed Anti-Cosmo's arm about to bite into the hand before he suddenly felt surprisingly warm lips touch and kiss at his neck.

A small moan escaped his lips before anything could stop him. But, Timmy was able to push the anti-fairy away shouting, "What the hell was that for?"

"Did you not enjoy it, Timothy?" Anti-Cosmo asked taking off his gloves with a smirk. "I believe that cute little moan you made counts as you liked it."

Timmy blushed a deep red before shaking his head, "Get out, Anti-Cosmo. Now!"

"Waiting for your beloved god father I assume?" Anti-Cosmo asked looking around. "I must ask. Do you love him, Timothy?"

"O-Of course..." Timmy stuttered blushing darker knowing just what he asking.

"Yes, but what kind of love do you have for him? And, what kind of love do you have for me?"

"What? I don't love you-" Timmy began yelling before Anti-Cosmo stepped forward and kissed him fully on the lips.

He struggled against his grip, but something in his body yielded as he felt a snake like tongue run along his lips parting them and diving into his warm mouth. Another moan escaped him as that tongue wrapped around his own sucking at it gently. Anti-Cosmo's arms wrapped around him pushing him against the wall as the boy's hand traveled along the man's chest.

But, Timmy broke the kiss gasping for breath and asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a love that Cosmo will never be able to give you," Anti-Cosmo stated looking straight into the blue eyes of his beloved.

"Love...?" Timmy whispered out still blushing and breathing hard.

"Yes, I love you, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo replied his green eyes glowing brightly.

"No...you don't love me...," Timmy stated looking down grimly. "All you want...is this."

"Yes, I do want this," Anti-Cosmo replied smirking. "But, I also want this..."

He kissed Timmy's lips lightly and lovingly without a single trace of the lustful want he had demonstrated before. It was so loving, that Timmy's eyes widened and couldn't help but kiss back. He broke the kiss though saying, "Anti-Cosmo...I can't abadon Cosmo..."

"Cosmo loves you with a pure and clean heart," Anti-Cosmo said intruppting the boy. "I love you with a heart full of purity and darkness. Cosmo will never be able to give you this..."

Anti-Cosmo suddenly pushed his leg in between Timmy's rubbing against his crotch making the poor boy gasp and moan loudly grabbing at the man's body. He kissed the boy deeply sliding his tongue back inside his mouth running a hand up inside his pink shirt. Timmy moaned deep into the kiss already almost ready to just give himself to the anti-fairy who was allowing him this type of love.

But, before he could say anything, Anti-Cosmo pulled back from the kiss himself this time. He smirked at the sight of his beloved human panting and blushing. He walked away from Timmy hearing the low whimpers of being suddenly separated. Stepping forward, the anti-fairy turned back to him stating, "It's either me or Cosmo, my dear boy. It's your choice."

Anti-Cosmo disappeared into the shadows of the room leavng Timmy with a huge problem that he had no idea to do with. He sat down on the floor against the wall wondering what he should do till he heard another poof and saw Cosmo standing over him smiling.

Cosmo told Timmy, "Sorry that took so long. Wanda is being so annoying lately..."

It was then the god father noticed the state Timmy was in...and the problem as well. Cosmo blushed deeply smiling nervously before stating, "If you need a few more minutes to yourself...that's fine."

Before he poofed away leaving Timmy alone once again. Timmy looked down to the floor of his bedroom completely stupefied. But, he knew his decision now. Whether it was good or bad...he didn't really care at this point.

* * *

About a week passed, and Cosmo was desperately searching for Timmy. He had been missing for an entire day. The boy was nowhere to be found. The words of his counter part kept echoing in his mind. He checked everywhere for his god son, but he did not turn up. As the sun began to set from the skies of Earth, Cosmo poofed himself back inside Timmy's bedroom. He almost sat down on the bed before noticing the black letter laying on the messed up sheets.

The fairy almost had a heart attack, taking the letter into his hands and reading the contents of the letter with the handwriting of Anti-Cosmo. After reading it, the letter dropped to the ground, as did he. He fell to his knees crying and tearing up the black paper into shreds.

Wanda soon came in demanding what was going on, but stayed silent when she saw the state her husband was in. She poofed back inside the fish bowl as Cosmo's cries carried throughout the room. His body shuddered as his painful whispers could be heard, "Why...why..."

Anti-Cosmo was watching the break down of his counter part from a monitor in his living room with a smirk. For some reason, the painful cries escaping the fairy almost made him as happy as the words that his Timothy had stated earlier that morning. He raised a filled glass of wine to the screen whispering with a victorious smirk, "I told you I would win..."

A knock sounded on his door, and he laid down his glass standing up from his chair and walking to the door. He opened it and smirked even bigger. Timothy stood there in his newly colored raven black hair and black clothing. But, his sapphire blue eyes still shone brightly, still lit with excitement and love. Anti-Cosmo held out his pale blue hand and welcomed the boy with a single statement.

"Welcome home, my dear boy."

* * *

"_Love comforteth like sunshine after rain, But lust's effect is tempest after sun; Love's gentle spring doth always fresh remain, Lust's winter comes ere summer half be done; Love surfeit's not, Lust like a glutton dies, Love is all truth, Lust full."_

-William Shakespeare


End file.
